El poder lo cambia todo
by Vandal Lovecraft
Summary: La llegada de aquél niño da como resultado el inicio de La Era de la Reclamación.


Prólogo.

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Esta obra está hecha para entretener, y sin fines de lucro.

1

Las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, podía verlo en los ojos de la persona sentada al otro lado de el escritorio. Se rascó el tabique nasal, con la intriga rondando en su mente. Naturalmente siempre recibía noticias mortales, que le darían un infarto a cualquier persona que no estuviera capacitada.

—Háblame sobre el niño.

Resonó su cansada y gruesa voz por toda la habitación.

—Es un poco difícil de empezar pero...— trató discretamente de no mirar los ojos de su superior–, tiene siete años, es huerfano por lo que sé, y...

Las palabras se ahogaron en su boca. "Yo puedo,yo puedo", se dio ánimos a sí mísmo, después se aclaró la garganta.

—Vivía en un orfanato pero...sucedió algo y tuvo que irse. Desde su desaparición nadie ha preguntado por el.

—Y la persona que lo cuidaba en el orfanato?

La pregunta calló como un balde de agua helada. Tenía la garganta seca, por lo que tomó el vaso con agua en el escritorio, y lo bebió rápidamente.

—Ahí está el problema. Ese niño es especial...

Su superior arqueó la única seja que no estaba tapada por vendas.

—¿Especial...?

—Si señor, lo que pasa es que...

El niño tiene la habilidad de crear fuego, sin necesidad de utilizar los sellos de manos. Pero...hay algo muy raro, pues resulta que no tiene una red de chakra, y por lo tanto no puede crearlo. El orfanato quedó hecho cenizas por el fuego que el niño creó accidentalmente. Y la mujer que se hacía cargo de el...murió abrazándolo, siendo consumida por las llamas

—¿Nadie sobrevivió?

—Solo el niño, señor. Después de eso...quedó traumado. Cada vez que alguien intenta acercárcele él lo impide, creyendo que podría hacerles daño.

—¿Dónde está?

—En una habitación especial, sin nada de madera.

—Bien. Quiero que particípe en los entrenamientos.

—¡Pero...!

—No te preocupes. Investigaré algunos materiales para hacerle un traje especial. Pero primero, necesitamos que su confianza aumente.

—Bien,señor. Si usted lo dice, pues...

2

Dos semanas después ambos hombres volvieron a charlar en la mísma habitación. Sin duda Danzō esperaba noticias buenas.

—El niño aún tiene problemas con la confianza, pero ya es capaz de relacionarse con los soldados. Además su capacidad para retener conocimiento es muy grande.

—Me alegra oír eso, Torune. Toma.

Le entregó un pequeño papel. Torune en seguida abrió los ojos como platos.

—Allí está la lista de materiales para el traje especial del niño.

—Perdóneme por contradecirlo señor, pero esos materiales son difíciles de conseguir.

—Pero no es imposible — habló con voz calmada su superior –, esos materiales son raros. Sé que será difícil conseguirlos, pero el niño los necesita.

Torune, de piel clara, y con una máscara cubriendo sus ojos y parte de la nariz, se sorprendió, pero después calmó sus ánimos, pues había algo raro en ese asunto.

—¿Piensa hacer un soldado a ese niño a tan temprana edad?

—Su poder es valioso para Konoha, además , si supera el entrenamiento, le daremos los Aumentos.

—¡Es demasiado joven; y por si fuese poco, los aumentos podrían matarle!

—Es un riesgo que pienso correr. Los Aumentos no han sido probados, pero si funsionan, tendremos al soldado definitivo. Ahora sal, necesito revisar algunos papeles.

Torune había vigilado al niño, no había sido fácil, pues había misiones que lo mantenían ocupado. Aquél niño era un prodigio sin lugar a dudas. El traje especial había llegado un mes después, y el niño se lo puso encima. Las oleadas de calor y fuego que emanaba accidentalmente, eran retenidas por el traje. Era de color azul oscuro, que también traía consigo guantes y un casco. Cuando Turune lo vio en el traje quedó sorprendido, pues el niño parecía un soldado, y lo único que no estaba enfundado en el uniforme especial, eran sus ojos y el tabique nasal.

Dos años mas tarde el fatídico día había llegado. Era el momento en que el niño recibiría los Aumentos. Antes de entrar en la sala en donde se haría el procedimiento, Torune trató de que el niño no sintiese temor. —No te preocupes, todo irá bien –.Después, al ver el procedimiento a través de una gran ventana, soltó unas lágrimas. El pobre niño gritaba y gemía de dolor. Después de eso Torune no volvió a ver al niño

Dos semanas después, Torune habló con Danzō, su superior, con la esperanza de ver nuevamente al crío. Para su ingrata sorpresa, su líder le informó sobre el hecho de que el niño ya estaba haciendo misiones. Sonrió al escuchar que no era un asesino de sangre fría. Cuando había enemigos que se interponía en su camino, el pequeño tan solo los noqueaba.

3

Torune se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Lo que iba a decir no era fá ían pasado tres años sin tener contacto con el niño.

—Hubo un pequeño detalle que se me olvidó decirle sobre el niño.

Su superior, con vendas tapando la mitad de su cara, y arrugas en la mísma, arqueó la única seja visible con molestia.

—Tenía una marca en forma de calavera en el dorso de su mano.

—¡Ve al punto de una vez!

Torune bajó la mirada, bastante nerviosos.

—Ayer salió la luna llena, y la marca del crío se iluminó. Después el niño se volvió loco y empezó a atacar a sus compañeros, que estaban en misión. El pequeño huyó señor.

Torune vio que su líder se acarició la barbilla, con una cicatris en forma de "X".

—Hemos provado los Aumentos en otros soldados, y se han vuelto poderosos, ese niño ya no nos sirve. Que lo busquen y lo eliminen.

El corazón de Torune dió un vuelco.

—¿Por qué eliminarlo?Podemos traerlo de regreso y...

—Ya he hablado. Y esa es mi desición final —después miró a Torune sin emoción alguna –,piensa que si nuestros enemigos lo atrapan, no tardarán en saber cómo hacer sus propios supersoldados. Ahora vete.

Torune buscó al niño por todas las Naciones Elementales, pero no encontró ni el mas mínimo rastro. Ahora se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, contemplando la puesta de sol.

El pequeño había sufrido tanto solo para que después lo estén cazando como a un criminal?Torune Aburame hubiese preferido dejar al niño en la calle cuando tenía siete años, en vez de haberlo hecho pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sabía que el niño no estaba en manos de los enemigos de Konoha. Eso le alegraba.

Torune empezó a pensar que talvez el pequeño había viajado a tierras lejanas, en busca de una vida mejor.

Sin embargo, había una duda que no lo dejaba en paz.¿Qué era la marca en su mano?También estaba la cuestión sobre por qué le había afectado la luna llena.

Sonrió, viendo al horizonte. El niño por fin era libre, y unas palabras vinieron a su mente como despedida:

—Dondequiera que estés, sé feliz, ya que eres libre. Cuidate mucho, Naruto.

4

Frío, y una sensación húmeda era todo. Su cuerpo flotaba en el agua, y el, sentía las corrientes heladas recorrer su pequeño cuerpo. No podía recordar casi nada, lo único que conservaba en su memoria era su nombre: Naruto. Observó la pálida luna brillar en la bóveda celeste. Cerró sus ojos, intentando dormir, dejando que la corriente del agua lo llevase a donde quisiera.

De la nada, escuchó una voz grave que le hizo abrir los ojos.

—Tu verdadera lucha ha comenzado, pequeño. Sé valiene, pues esta pelea será más difícil que las que has ganado anteriormente.

Naruto, vestido en su traje especial, buscó el origen de aquella misteriosa voz .

—Prepárate, porque la era de la reclamación ha comenzado.

Naruto ignoró aquellas palabras y cerró nuevamente los ojos. El sueño no tardó en reclamarlo. El pequeño, sin saber nada más que su nombre, fue llevado por el agua, con los rayos de la pálida luna bañando su cabeza y su pecho.


End file.
